


WoSo one shots

by SaucyDeputy



Category: NEDWNT, NWSL - Fandom, Orange Lionesses, Oranje Leeuwinnen, USWNT - Fandom, WSL - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, woso
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I’ll do most prompts, Nightmare, Pregnancy, Thanksgiving, feel better, give me some prompts, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyDeputy/pseuds/SaucyDeputy
Summary: A bunch of one shots, requested by you and whatever my uncreative ass thinks would be fun...*Taking Requests!*
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Bad Day [Tobin & Christen]

_** Bad Day ** _

Christen is sat at the dining table, having just finished her Zoom call with a group of re-inc personnel. She’s trying to find some peace in the chaos of the current state of the world. Shes snapped out of her meditating by the front door opening, knowing Tobin will come looking for her shortly she stays seated.

As Tobin fumbles with her keys she kicks the door shut. Hanging up the keys, she manages to miss her key hook causing her keys to fall on the floor. Not bothering to pick them up, she goes to take off her Blue Chill Air Jordan 1s. Noticing that she has a mud splash/ possible stain on the nose of her left shoe.

“Yeah, sure, of course. Why fucking not, fuck!” Tobin burst as tears form in her eyes, dropping herself to the ground to take off her shoes. Tobin’s shout causes Christen to make her way over to the foyer. Christen is met by a Tobin sitting on the floor with her back turned to her.

“Hey baby, need some help?” Christen asks as she moves closer. Seeing Tobin pluck at her laces, trying to get her shoes off. Christen kneels in front of Tobin and unties her other shoe. Knowing that Tobin doesn’t like to be babied unless she asks for it herself, Christen doesn’t look up or wipe away the tears which she knows are there. 

“I just made some tea, why don’t you settle yourself on the couch, while I get us some.”Christen whispers to Tobin as she pulls her to her feet before pressing a kiss on her head.

Christen walks in on Tobin bundled up in a blanket with a beanie on her head(she’s certain Tobin didn’t have it on before). Christen puts down their two mugs and pours them some tea from the teapot. Handing over Tobins mug, Tobin peers at it with sad eyes. 

“What’s up, Toby.” Christen asks as she seats herself next to her partner. Tobin glances at her and goes back to looking at the mug. A couple of minutes go by, with only Christen drinking her tea, before Tobin replies.

“Sonny is being transferred to Göteborg FC. Linds is devastated, she could hardly deal with Em moving to Orlando but this is next level.” Tobin says, caressing the mug as more tears flow.

“Okay, but that happens in this line of work. Lindsey is strong, she’ll make her way through.” Christen responds, scooting closer to Tobin. 

“Yes, but I won’t be there for her. We’ll be in Manchester soon... Babe I know what it’s like to have the love of your life play in Sweden while you’re stuck in fucking Portland, but I was lucky to have Lindsey to help me through it.” Tobin sobs before taking a slow sip of her tea and holding the mug to her chest. 

“Tobs what’s your deal with the mug? You’ve been making like love eyes at it since you came home.” Christen mentions about half an hour after Tobin’s calmed down.

“That’s the first gift I got from Soran after they became a couple. They called it the true love mug, cause they noticed a tiny ‘C’ engraved on the handle.” Tobin replies, rubbing her thumb across the handle.

  
  
“But babe what can I do to make you and possibly Lindsey feel better? Punch Lisa Baird into making a mini-season so Emily can stay. Or talk some sense into Horan and Sonnett? I mean I was in Emily’s shoes not even two years ago and believe me when I say being there is worse than being here, Pow. I mean alone in a foreign non-English speaking country half way across the world.” Christen voices a little annoyed.

“Fuck, C you’re right, it’s far worse for Son. Linds has her family and thorns with her, Em has no one. God I’m such an ass for not thinking of that.” Tobin throws her head back in defeat.

“Hon, if all goes well we’ll be in Manchester soon. So we’ll be able to visit Son or she can visit us, Sam and Rose in Manchester. We will all be okay sweetheart.” Christen says, hugging Tobin tightly from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk it’s short and a little boring, I tried my best...  
> been busy with uni the past week, just had my first midterm :/
> 
> As always,  
> Love Lizzy


	2. Really?!? [Tobin & Christen/Ashlyn & Ali]

**Really?!?**

Here they are, sitting at the dinner table in Ashlyn and Ali’s house in Orlando. While Christen is animatedly talking to Ashlyn and Ali, Tobin is off somewhere in her head. They had just eaten some vegan dish, because apparently they’re vegan now, Tobin wasn’t much of a fan, but she’d promised Christen to be polite in exchange for getting McDonald’s at the airport when coming over. 

Then all of a sudden Tobin feels like she’s going to puke. She jumps up from her chair and sprints towards the guest bedroom bathroom, because it’s their bathroom for the next few days. Tobin starts spitting out the contents of her stomach, tears start filling her eyes due to the pain in her throat from the acidic fluids rising up. 

After giving her a couple of minutes, Christen goes after Tobin to check on her. She finds her fiancée (we all know they’re engaged if not married atm) in front of the toilet, with her head rested on the rim. She drops to her knees and rubs Tobin’s back.

“What’s wrong, babe?” She asks worriedly.

“I don’t know, it just came up suddenly. I feel fine though, aside from the nausea. I think it might just be the flight catching up to me.” Tobin responds softly.

After having flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth to rid herself of the taste, Tobin enters their bedroom to find Christen putting on her pajamas. 

Both dressed in comfortable pajamas they walk back to the living room, to be social with their friends. 

“You okay, Toby?” Ashlyn asks concerned, looking up from the movie she was picking on Netflix.

“Yeah, just needed to get it out of my system, I think.” Tobin says, dropping herself next to her dear friend.

“It’s totally okay if you want to go to bed, Heath. Don’t feel obligated to be here with us if you’re exhausted or unwell.” Ali voices from the kitchen.

“It’s fine, Als. I feel much better than before, just can’t promise I won’t fall asleep, your wife is pretty comfortable to nap on.” Tobin teases as she moves closer to Ashlyn to make room for Christen to sit next to her.

They watch Bend It Like Beckham, eat some popcorn and catch up for a little while, until Tobin lets out a yawn followed by Christen and Ali yawning too.

”Wow you all are lame as hell, it's only 11.30 pm and we have a whole ass weekend off. But I guess it's bedtime for grandma and the kids.” Ashlyn feigns annoyance with a chuckle. After making sure Preath have all their needs fulfilled both couples make their way to their beds.

At around 7.15 am Tobin is awoken by a pressing need to throw up, she silently slips out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom without trying to wake her fiancée. She closes the bathroom door and throws up. After cleaning up, using the toilet and brushing her teeth, she carefully enters the bedroom and opens her suitcase to put on some clothes. 

A little later Tobin makes her way to the kitchen and finds Ali sitting at the kitchen island.

”Hey, Tobes what are you doing up? It's very early for a West Coast gal.” Ali laughs in between eating her yogurt.

”Uhm Al can I borrow your car or Ash’ for that matter. I have a quick errand to run.” Tobin says a bit nervously, ignoring Ali’s earlier statement.

”Yeah, of course. Want me to come with you? Chris would kill me if I let you get lost in Orlando.” Ali responds, grabbing a granola bar out of the cabinet.

”That’d be great, yes please.” Tobin says, finally looking Ali in the eyes.

”While I write a note, just in case our wifeys wake up and we're still gone, why don't you have this granola bar. You're a little pale, Hon.” Ali states, handing over the bar before scribbling down that they'd be back soon.

Tobin tells Ali she has to go to a pharmacy or drugstore, whichever is closest. Ali drives them to the CVS on Orlando Avenue. As they walk in Ali questions the woman what she needed from the store. 

”Yeah so I kinda forgot about it until last night, but-eh a few weeks ago I got artificially inseminated so I think I may... You know.” Tobin mumbles bashfully, causing the other woman to fold her in a hug out of happiness. 

”Oh my God T. That's amazing, how awesome would it be if our kids were the same age. They'd grow up together.” Ali squeals, before looking at a confused Tobin.

”what do you mean ’our’ kids you and Ash aren't even-” Tobin stops talking as she's met by a nodding Ali. ”-no really, you're...” Tobin almost shouts as she pulls Ali back in for another hug. 

They find the pregnancy aisle and grab a Clearblue test, they pay for it at the register and Tobin asks if she can use the toilet.

”What are you doing? Don't you want to do this at home with Press?” Ali asks a bit disturbed. 

”No, she doesn't know I did this. I know it often takes a few tries to stick and I didn't want her to go through that.” Tobin answers embarrassedly. To which Ali rubs her arm out of affection.

It's just past 8.40 am as they reenter the house with groceries and non-vegan breakfast (Tobin's happy they're not fully committed to being vegan). As they'd assumed both women were still asleep, so they went about setting up the table for breakfast before bringing hell down on their favorite people. They simultaneously clash pans together, to ensure the women would wake up. Ash walks in a boxer and sports bra with a frown on her face while christen walks in in just an XXL t-shirt. 

”Wow the perfect picture of domesticity ladies and ladies.” Ali laughs as she sits down at the table.

While enjoying breakfast, the laughs and the company Tobin gets antsy so she softly kicks Ali under the table, wanting her to start. 

”Christen and Tobin, I have something to tell you... We wanted to do it last night but T didn't feel great so we decided to tell you tonight but I don't feel like waiting.” Ali says as she grabs Ashlyn's hand. 

”I'm pregnant.” Ali rips the bandaid off, immediately reaching across the table to take Tobin's hand. Christen jumps up to envelope Ashlyn and Ali in a tight hug.

”Congrats Ash.” Tobin says before looking up to meet Alis's eyes.

”Me too” Tobin whispers with tears in her eyes as she finally looks at Christen. Christen having almost missed what her fiancée said, freezes.

”What, when how, why. Fuck I don't care.” Christen stutters, running around the table to kiss her love. 

”I love you.” Tobin laughs with tear-filled eyes. 

”Not to interrupt your moment but dude I'm so happy for you.” Ashlyn interjects, wanting to congratulate her close friend.

”No man, I'm happy for us. Our babies will grow up together. Ali and I planned out what we’re doing the coming years before we all retire: they’ll have sleepovers when we play one another. Well be at the national team games to support you and have them meet their aunties.” Tobin says enthusiastically.

Later they’re sitting in the living room. With a glass of white wine in Christen and Ashlyn’s hands and a glass of orange juice in Ali and Tobin’s, they raise their glasses.

“To love, family, soccer and a future generation of equally paid US soccer players.” Ali says toasting with the group.

“Fuck yeah!” Ashlyn cheers, kissing Ali on the cheek.

“I’ll drink to that, but also; to all of us.” Christen adds with a huge smile as she plays with Tobin’s engagement ring.

“I love you so much.” Tobin whispers to Christen while leaning in to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fucked up majorly, I finished this and wanted to upload it but then I deleted it... thank God for delay between devices; most of it was still saved in notes on my iphone so :)  
> Ps I failed my first midterm :’)
> 
> Love Always,  
> X Lizzy


	3. Nightmare (Poppins) [Lindsey & Emily]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the Haunting of Bly Manor, so I thought why not base this bit on it. It’s a good show, cute wlw couple, and not suuuper scary! (On Netflix)  
> The show did cause me to have a minor major breakdown due to the reality of life and my super great mental stability :) (we love us some seasonal affected disorder depression)

** Nightmare (Poppins) **

  
With a jolt she’s awoken shirt striking to her thanks to the sweat, heart hammering in her chest and a worry in her brow. Coming a little further out of her sleep induced confusion she feels a leg wrapped around her right thigh, her leg. A wave of calmness floods into her body; she’s safe, she’s with me.

:

By a sudden breeze of cold air the woman who was contently sleeping is awoken. She outstretches her arm, wanting to pull her love closer. All she feels is a cold, slightly damp bed sheet, so she opens her eyes. She finds her love sitting next to her, only now noticing that her leg is still wrapped around the other woman. 

“Darlin’, what’s up? Why aren’t you sleeping and keeping me warm?” She whispers softly, not wanting to startle her. The other woman turns to look at her, with tears in her eyes.

“Sorry babe, I had a nightmare. I dreamt that you were taken by the lady in the lake and I just couldn’t...” the other woman whispers back, wiping away the fallen tears. 

:

She’s pulled down to lay with her again, right hands intertwined, causing her to lay on the other woman. She snuggles her head just under her chin and inhales the familiar honeysuckle-like scent of aquilegias. 

“Love, we’re okay. No scary women in lakes, the closest lake is like a 10 minute car ride. And you’d have to be mad to think that I’d let myself be taken by some bitch and not fight like hell to have you be taken too. You know it right, the second you said yes to my proposal was the second you sealed your fate. Ain’t no fucking lake bitch separating us, if I drown in a lake you can bet your sorry ass I’m dragging you with me.” The other woman says forcing a British and then Southern accent with a chuckle while she lets the woman play with her left hand, the one with her engagement ring.

“Glad to know there’s no getting rid of you. I love you, thanks for being mine.” She chuckles, trying to hug her, which ends in more like a weird squeeze. “I told you we shouldn’t watch scary shows at night, I could have been dreaming of us being fairies but instead I get this shit. You bitch.” She laughs once again, kissing the other woman on her collarbone causing her to eventually laugh too.

“I love you, Poppins. I’ll grow us some moonflowers yeah?” The woman responds, once again forcing a British accent.

“Stop it, it’s not funny.-“ she wines, “I swear I’ll make you sleep on the couch, or even better I’ll join the lady in the lake.” She chuckles at the soft huff coming from her fiancée.

“I fucking dare you, then I have to find some better excuse than you being on the river on a blowup couch. And your sister will undoubtedly stab me, as will at least half the team.” The woman says calmly, knowing the former’s bluff.

“You’re right, you need me to protec, and for that I love you Linessi. Now kiss me then shut up so I can listen to your heart and slep in peace.” Emily says lifting herself up a bit so she can kiss Lindsey goodnight, before resting her head on her chest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the nonnaming part? I tried to put some soft fluff suspense in there, then again the title gives it sway(imma wait with putting Soran in the title, lmk if it works out?!) 
> 
> I stayed true to my promise(sort of, it’s only Monday the 12th 1.23 am here right now so...)  
> As always,  
> Love Lizzy


	4. You Know [Lindsey & Emily]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closeted Sonny coming out to (bi) Lindsey 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, it's been a minute since I posted...  
> I've been busy with mental breakdowns, caffeine breaks and my studies(send help please!!!)  
> I started writing this in like mid-October but got busy and kinda forgot about it. I hope to have another chapter of probs late night walks up somewhere this week

**You know**

_June 2016, Portland_

They’re in a cafe, they played a brutal 90 minutes against Western New York Flash earlier today, they won but only barely. The younger players were celebrating the season so far, Hayley however had left not long ago cause she had plans with Alanna Kennedy in the morning. So there’s just Emily and Lindsey now, Lindsey just left their table to get them another beer. Emily looks at her friend at the bar, she’s talking to the barman before a dark-haired woman walks up to her. The woman leans into Lindsey and says something to her. The bartender puts her beers down and pours the woman a scotch. Lindsey and the woman chat for another minute, Lindsey laughs while shaking her head before she grabs their two beers and returns.

“Here you go Sonny, a freshly tapped brew for my favorite center back! Gotta say your goal attempt was great, that would have been one hell of a first pro goal.” Lindsey cheered, sliding into the booth next to Emily.

“I wish, would have been dope to have the Lindsey Horan assist on my goal instead of the other way around-“ Emily chuckled back, “but-uhhh who was that woman?” Emily asked awkwardly, avoiding Lindsey’s eyes.

“Oh her name was Violet, she wanted to buy me a drink but I told her I was busy with a friend.” Lindsey answers as she wraps her arm around Emily’s shoulders and pulls her in a side hug.

About an hour later they left the bar, with a small wave from Lindsey at Violet. They went to a club, Lindsey wanted to dance, Emily wanted to watch friends but her roommate was very persuasive. In the club, they, namely Lindsey, were approached by several people. Lindsey turned all of them down for at least the immediate future, occasionally giving out her snap. Emily gave her number to both of the men that approached her and turned the copper-haired woman down because ’she didn't flow that way”.

Later that night, after they made their way to their apartment and went to their respective rooms, Emily lay in bed. A lot was going on in her head, why did this Violet and the approach of the copper-haired woman Kathrine bother her so much?

”I'm not homophobic.” Emily thought, ”I'm not a conservative butt duck that needles in others business, I'm a liberal who thinks everyone should do as they please if they don't bother others...” Emily went on, ”but why can't I get over this, why do I care. Lindsey is gorgeous and if women want to hit on her they should-” ”but they shouldn't, it's wrong.” a small voice in her head said.

Emily tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. So when sunlight started streaming into her room she decided it was time to go out. She put on some Adidas shorts and a sleeveless Adidas top(always keeping the sponsors happy), then made her way to the kitchen to grab herself a banana before heading out for a run.

She heads to the Willamette River, running south along the waterfront she feels herself calming down. Having reached Poet’s beach, she decides it's time for some coffee from Riverwalk cafe.

Now coffee in hand she makes her way back to the park, sitting in the grass field. Only a sports class between her and the shoreline. She takes out her phone to let Lindsey know she went for a run. Just looking around, Emily eventually finds herself staring at a dark brown-haired woman in the sports class. Forcing her gaze away, she keeps drifting back. Something about this woman made her want to keep looking at her. The woman was tall, or that's what she thought from a distance. She had a sporty physique and a charming smile. At some point the woman turned around and made eye contact with Emily, sending her a bright grin in return. Emily wanted to be swallowed by the earth below her, but alas that didn't happen. Emily then closed her eyes to force her mind off of her, so she sat there with just a soft song playing from her EarPods (yo before the airports came out).

2 songs later she was brought out of her bubble by someone tapping her shoulder. She opens her eyes only to see the woman from the sports class.

”Hi, I caught you looking at me so I thought I'd come and introduce myself. I'm Maia, nice to meet you.” The woman said in a slight Australian accent, holding out her hand.

”I'm sorry, I don't mean to. I'm sorry. My name is Emily.” A flustered Emily said, shaking her hand while looking at the grass.

”Hey, cutie it's fine. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have been so chilled.” Maia said, reaching out to lift Emily's chin, to force her to make eye contact. She smiled brightly, causing Emily's ’hard’ exterior to crack a bit.

Emily enters their apartment a mere 7 hours later, finding Lindsey on the couch.

”Jesus dude, I thought you’d died. I've called you like 20 times...” Lindsey says turning to look at Emily.

”yeah sorry my phone died, Imma go shower then I'll join you yeah?” Emily says as she turns to the bathroom.

They had ordered Thai food and we're now watching How I Met Your Mother. Emily had been unusually quiet since she came home, then again she’d been busy texting most of the time.

”So Sonny what did you do while you were out?” Lindsey questions while playing with the sleeve of Emily's hoodie.

”I met someone on my run and we sort of had an impromptu date.” Emily said, avoiding Lindsey's gaze.

”Ooh tell me more about him.” Lindsey faked interest.

”Well her name is Maia.” Emily whispers as tears start streaming down her face. Lindsey scoots closer to her, grabbing her hand.

”That's cool Em, I didn't know you liked girls.” Lindsey says cheerily even though she grits her teeth. She had thought so before but never found confirmation, so gave up looking.

”Is it? Like I'm fine with others being queer, I-i just can't be, I think. I’ve always been told that even being seen as a bit gay is wrong.” Emily softly shares as Lindsey pulls her in for a hug.

”Em, sweetie you can be whatever you feel you are. Fuck the opinion of others, you're the Emily Ann Sonnett and you're incredible.” Lindsey whispers, hugging Emily tighter. ”ps, you like know I'm bi right. I know what sexual doubts feel like.” Lindsey chuckles into Emily's hair.

”Shit, you are, I thought so but didn't want to assume… So then why did you turn away that hot woman Violet, was it?” Emily mumbles, ashamed of her obliviousness.

“For 2 simple reasons, Darling. 1 she’s not really my type and 2 I kinda like someone. It wouldn’t have worked out or been fair.” Lindsey inhales Emily’s herbal scent.

_August 12th 2016_ , Rio

The national team had lost to Sweden in the penalty shoot out. They are currently drinking the loss away in their hotel bar, the four alternate players had joined the squad. The four had been restless in the stands, watching their team fall behind to eventually tie and go on to shoot outs. Emily and Sam we're super proud when Lindsey converted her shot however, Alex and Christen didn't which gave Sweden the win. So here they are 3 hours later, after the post-game meeting and showering.

They were barely a few drinks in, most were already pretty far gone: due to the drinking restrictions and all.

Lindsey was sat in between Sam and Emily, who were consoling the weepy drunk. Mal had turned in for the night being too young to drink(USA wise but apparently the USSF doesn't do local drinking ages, bs if you ask me) and after getting injured during the game. Sam got up to cheer up JJ and Moe. Meanwhile, Ash was doing shots with her fellow Tar Heels, Tobin gave up trying to keep up so secretly hands her shots to Alex. 

Lindsey, finally done whining over the loss, was starting to become a bit sleepy. Emily being Lindsey’s roomy announces to the team that they're going to bed and to behave themselves. Together they stumble through the lobby to the elevator, Lindsey puts all her weight on Emily while they're waiting for the elevator. The elevator ride up is quiet, Lindsey has taken ahold of Emily's hand and is softly swaying to the music playing.

Having brushed their teeth, they make their way to their beds, Emily's is closest. She gets in as Lindsey stumbles out of the bathroom, she stops at the foot of Emily's bed.

”Can I sleep with you tonight, Em?” Lindsey asks with wide eyes.

”Of course, Darl!” Emily responds holding her blanket open for the woman. Lindsey gets under the blanket and moves in close to the blonde almost brunette woman.

They're face to face, mere inches from each other.

”you did good Linds, hell you even go to play as an official player and weren't some useless bench-warming alternate.” Emily mumbles, looking over Lindsey's shoulder.

”Hey Son, you're more than that. You know the soul reason for you being an alt is because you have so many years left and the playing defenders are mostly kinda old.” Lindsey chuckles, causing Emily to smile.

“See I knew I could get that gorgeous smile on your face. Don’t ever doubt yourself like that, babe. You’re amazing, as a player and as a… uh friend.” Lindsey finishes awkwardly, Emily notices but is too tired and self-conscious to point out Lindsey’s word stumble.

‘I don’t know what I would do without you Linessi, you complete me in every way possible.” Emily whispers in the quiet room, leaning over to kiss Lindsey’s forehead.

“I can’t imagine me without you by my side, like ever Sonny.” Lindsey says as she scoots closer and wraps her arm around the other woman, who is starting to dose off.

After a couple of minutes, Emily's breathing has steadied Lindsey softly and slowly leans in closer and places a peck on Emily's cheek, however, due to the darkness she misses her intended goal and kisses the corner of the older girl’s mouth.

“If I just weren’t such a scared little bitch and you weren’t such an insufferably oblivious babe, then maybe I could finally tell you how much I like you. And then maybe not play it off as a drunken adventure in the morning.” Lindsey whispered into the lonely darkness, unaware of the Georgian’s breath hitching.

The next morning they’re allowed to sleep in, however, Emily is up early, or more like still up. After having a restless night after hearing Lindsey’s confession. So she quietly gets dressed to go get them coffee and a breakfast like snack, after all ‘they’ had just lost miserably in their first big tournament.

Returning 15 minutes later with a tray holding 2 coffee mugs, a couple of pancakes and maple syrup, a big bowl of fruit salad and some delicious looking pastries. Emily places the tray on the ground to open the door and then proceeds to make her way into their room. She puts the tray down on the desk and flops herself onto the bed next to Lindsey.

“Good morning, Beautiful!” She whisper shouts into the other woman’s ear, causing Lindsey to groan loudly and pull the blanket over her head. Emily counters by straddling the woman and pulling the blanket down.

“Son, I know you’re the happy-go-lucky type, but I’m not. I just wanna sleep the loss away and never wake up again.” Lindsey says, trying to pull the blanket back up but failing due to Emily's weight on the blanket. Emily gives in a bit and allows Lindsey to partially pull the blanket back up, making Emily’s face hover Lindsey’s.

“Do you know what I would do if you opened your eyes?” Emily asks mysteriously intriguing the other woman into opening her eyes.

“What?” Lindsey asks slightly annoyed. Emily brushes a hair from Lindsey’s face, leaning in a tad bit closer.

“I’d be less of an insufferably oblivious what was it again, oh yeah a babe, and just fucking kiss you already Jesus.” Emily says, pushing herself further into Lindsey's space. Linking their lips together had felt like the world stopped spinning for a second, like the national team didn’t just lose to Sweden, like they had nothing to worry about for a moment. Until Lindsey pushed Emily away, causing Emily to freak out: did she imagine Lindsey saying that last night, was she not into her like that? Emily moved back, got off Lindsey and sank to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Linds, I thought-“Emily sniffles, looking at the floor.  
“Son, Dasani?“ Lindsey tried getting the shorter woman’s attention but no such luck.

“Emily, look at me.” Lindsey said sternly, causing Emily to finally look at the younger woman. “I’m not mad, that’s what I’ve wanted for a few months now but not like this. Not while I look like shit and my breath is this awful. Maybe give me like 5 minutes to make myself a little more presentable and we can try that again?” Lindsey says as she’s now infant of Emily caressing her jaw.

20ish minutes later they’re on Emily’s bed, breakfast and coffee long gone from their mind. Just focused on the other, breathing heavily into each others’ mouths. Emily is in the same position as first, straddling Lindsey, now caressing her bottom lip with her thumb before leaning in to tenderly kiss her again.

“So you were awake last night, how tho you sounded like you were sleeping?” Lindsey asked somewhat confused as she made major heart eyes at the smaller woman.

“It’s just something you learn to do when you share a room with your twin sister. Ya know, the I stayed up later than you bullshit. It's never really helped much till now, Love.” Emily admits, once again leaning in to kiss the woman below her as she pushes her to lay down further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're staying safe and entertained!
> 
> Follow me on Insta @deputysonnett  
> Twitter, @Lizzy_ES16  
> Tumblr, @lizzy-woso-shite
> 
> Let me know what you think. I’ll update ASAP :)  
> X Lizzy


	5. Thanksgiving in another country [NEDWNT & USWNT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and didn't feel like working on my reports that are due Friday and Sunday... so here you go a mediocre image of what the squads are thankful for. I did about 12 on each squad, and mainly the ones I know a bit about, even then the amount of research I did.

_**Thanksgiving in another country** _

The Royal Dutch Football Federation follows my idea of having a big Thanksgiving dinner with both of the squads. (Tweeted this about a week ago)

All the players go around the room, sharing what they’re thankful for. The Americans being guests start them off, Alex being the only captain takes the lead.

“Well, most importantly I’m thankful for Charlie. With that said I’m also grateful, the Olympics got postponed, cause she made me wait a bit longer than I anticipated. Lastly, I’m like super glad I get to play for a world-class club.” {fuck no, the Spurs women are worse than Orlando Pride was in the 2019 season} Alex Morgan [forward] says, standing at her seat smiling at the women around her and then looking at Charlie.

“Well eh, I’m happy I’m back home, Arsenal and Atletico were a blast but PSV is where I wanted to be because of the quickly growing and improving league. And of course, I’m thrilled to back with my girls, I really missed you during my injury during camp in October.” Sari van Veenendaal [goalkeeper] says, being her outgoing but still quirky self.

  
“After too many years of trying I finally got traded to Portland and now live happily with Zola, sadly it was at Emily’s expense. It’s good to start the final stage of my career at home, with an improving league and the Olympics just ahead.” Becky Sauerbrunn [defender] smiles at all the women, taking a moment to see Emily nod at her.

“I am most thankful for Noé, my baby girl {she was literally born November 7th 2020} with that being said Maryze, thank you for having our girl and being here.-“ Stefanie van der Gragt [defender] says holding her daughter as she pulls her girlfriend in a side hug. “I had a great run in Barca but with Noé underway I knew I had to go home to Amsterdam and be there for my girls.{she officially traded when her girlfriend was about 4 months pregnant, just fyi}” Stefanie says as she looks at her former Barcelona teammate Lieke Martens [forward].

“I’m just happy we’re together, doing this with both teams. Also to be playing in Portland from now on and to be there with Pierre.” Crystal Dunn [defender] declares happily.

“Apologies for my English in advance… I’m excited to start at Ajax next year, it was the better choice for my kids and wife so they can be closer to our families.” Sherida Spitse [midfielder] says in broken English {it's a running gag between her, Shanice and Vivianne that her English is quite horrible} causing Shanice across the room to laugh.

“I’m happy to be here, with the youth slowly taking over the team. Sadly not the whole squad is here, due to injuries and opt outs{Ali (and Ash) no doubt opted out}. Honestly, I was hoping to spend these holidays with my family in Connecticut, I miss my family, but you guys aren’t a bad replacement.” Alyssa Naeher [goalkeeper] says in her typical nervous/awkward tone.

“I’m pumped, with both my national team and my club having mostly recovered from injuries. Now I can finally kick some more ass, without having to keep the number of reserves in mind.” Danielle van de Donk [midfielder]did a small but noticeable celebratory fist pump. “I am massively thankful for Beth not being injured, fingers crossed cause god knows shell need it. Finally, with Arsenal stepping up, we’re getting to bag the competition; that means all five of you Americans and sadly you too Jackie.” Danielle finishes grinning at her league’s competition.

“I am grateful that we are all in good health, that I get to play with Tobes whether it’s in Manchester or Louisville. For new friends even if they have to be foes sometimes and old friends that are foes most of the time now.” Christen Press [forward] chuckles looking from Tobin to Jackie to Sam and Rose, being her adorably sweet self.

“I'm thankful for new international friends, even if my first American{she played with Ash in Duisburg in 2012/13} isn’t here today. Finally beating the Arsenal girls, now they can call me short all they want but I’ll have something to hold over Daan, Jill and Viv.” Jackie Groenen [midfielder] laughs as Danielle and Jill flip her the bird.

“I’m happy to be playing footy again, even if it's in England of all places. And the fact that ManU is top of the table and that Manchester is RED.” Tobin Heath [midfielder] cheers causing Jackie and Christen to air fist bump her from their seats.

“Well man, I’m happy about a load of things. I’ve finally recovered from that nasty thigh injury I got after the first most of this season so now I can go back to scoring back to back hat tricks and out GOAT’ing Viv. Also that North, as well as all of London, is Red.” Jill Roord [midfielder] hypes herself, as the current and former Arsenal players{Sari and Dominique} cheer her on.

“I’m just happy we’re all healthy *cough* Lindsey you dumbfuck *cough* and that I get to share the pitch with my best friends tomorrow and with my best friend Sam for the rest of the season.” Rose Lavelle [midfielder] says flipping her hair as if she’s some kind of celebrity.

“I’m hoping the divorcée life will be as great as it has been so far and that Shaan and I can get Wolfsburg back to first place in the upcoming games.” Dominique Janssen [defender] shares as she shoots Shanice and Lineth each a different look.

“What I’m most thankful for is just being here, it’s been over 6 years since I was called up for a game, but the challenge cup made me show my worth and Vlatko and his diary saw it. Now that I’m in Europe I’ll be hanging with Sammy, Rose and Rachel for a few weeks before I go back home. Kristie Mewis [midfielder] smiles at her little sister and her best friend beside her.

“I’m grateful for Rosie not talking about the FA women’s cup that we played in, I scored in and we won. I’m also wicked psyched about spending time with my brat of an older sister.” Sam Mewis [midfielder] gets across in her Bostonian accent as grins at her sister for the not so subtle insult she throws her way.

“I’m happy Ajax has gotten great new players and is doing so well, getting us to first place{were ignoring the loss they had the 22nd of November}. Further, I am glad I got to properly prove myself in the last two internationals after that messed up game against Canada in March{she got a red in the 49th minute}.” Lize Kop [goalkeeper] laughs at her own fuckery.

“I’m proud of the Dash with all the hard work we put into winning the Challenge Cup and the recent rebranding with the Dynamo to become the clubs that Houston deserves. And the opportunity to come here and represent our chaotic country.” Jane Campbell [goalkeeper] voices as she tries to hide her smile at the shade she throws at her country.

“I’m glad to be playing in the Primera División for the mighty and first place holders Atletico, I’m super happy with Ana and of course with my Spanish improving massively{also a bit of a running joke between her, Lieke and the Dutch fans}.”Merel van Dongen [defender] says as she looks around the room.

“Same dude.” Kelley O’Hara [defender] says to the Dutchwoman who spoke before her. “I’m super happy with my girlfriend, and hopeful that the Spirit trades for my rights so I can stay in DC. Also, I’m super blessed to be here in camp with my two best friends, Sonny and Janis.” Kelley points at Emily and Alex

“Well, I’m thankful for winning the Coupe de France and the Champions League, getting the opportunity to play for Wolfsburg with Do and to live in a new beautiful city with my girlfriend.” Shanice van de Sanden [forward] declares to the room full of women.

“Well Shaantje and Do, I’m grateful for beating Wolfsburg on the 15th of November. But no seriously I’m glad Bayern is in first place and appreciated the Covid break, which gave me time to reflect and improve my skills.” Lineth Beerensteyn [forward] shares as she thinks about all her extra training sessions.

“I’m thankful to be back and spend time with my second family even if Linessi isn’t here for it. Sometimes I still hear her voice.” Emily Sonnett [defender] says sadly.

“I am still here you idiot,just got positively tested. You facetimed me remember, Em” Lindsey pipes in from Emily’s phone, causing Emily to chuckle.

“I know I just wanted to sound cool. I hope that my time in Gothenburg and Orlando will make me a more permanent and prolific national team player.” Emily says as she picks up her phone from the table and shows Lindsey around the room.

“Haha good one, Viv and I had the same idea!” Jill says as she turns her phone to show Vivianne Miedema [forward] with Caitlin Foord, Steph Catley and Lydia Williams in the background.

“Yeah sorry, I was doing Thanksgiving with the stay-at-homers. So Cait, Steph and Lyd are part of this too now.” Viv chimes in her Scottish accent, followed by Emily shouting “Cait” at Jill’s phone to wave at her former teammate.   
“Hey Sonny, just wanted to let you know I’ll be cheering on the women in orange.” Caitlin declares before Viv ends the call.


End file.
